


Hungry For Beans

by BoneChimes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Furture sexual content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milk needs a h- GOD THEY ALL NEED HUGS, Milo needs a hug, Multi, Other, Salt needs a hug, enjoy <3, future violence, past trauma, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneChimes/pseuds/BoneChimes
Summary: A collection of small story/ideas with my, Zion's, and Chaos's characters!!I love their beans so much, and can't stop thinking of silly/cute/angsty scenarios with them! Sooo to keep me from driving myself insane- here they are!!My twitter- https://twitter.com/ChimesHyenaZion's twitter- https://twitter.com/Rainbowsofunce1Chaos's twitter- https://twitter.com/lingeringchaos
Relationships: Mayo/Salt, Mayo/Salt/Milo, Milo/Salt, Toffee/Milk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hungry For Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lingeringchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/gifts), [ZionKilse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/gifts).



> Milo doesn't have a nice past, and he's always afraid that Salt will leave him for it- even if Salt also has a hard past. 
> 
> THEY. NEED. COMMUNICATION. 
> 
> TOFFEE GET IN THERE AND TELL THEM WHAT'S WHAT-

Toffee hummed, shifting his recently bought goods on his arms. The paper bags were filled to the brim with sweets, flour, sugar, and way too many containers of icing. This was going to be the sweetest cake he had ever made! 

But then he heard a sigh- a heavy sigh that he knew to well from double dates- 

“I'm just...worried...” Came Milo's weary, always tired sounding tone. 

It was highly unlikely for Toffee to eavesdrop on someone he cares about- but he also worries more for his brother, Milo's boyfriend. He lingered at the doorway, feeling the thrum of magic and emotions through the air.   
He could feel Milk, calm, worried, and so very caring. Milo's was cold, sorrowful, and filled with dread.   
What...what was wrong...? 

“I don't think it will matter,” Milk said, his voice smooth. It was obvious in the strain of his voice that he was making it softer than usual. Perhaps in an attempt to soothe Milo? Not that that had ever really worked. 

“...what if...he doesn't want me anymore?” Milo's voice came out choked, barely holding back gates of emotion that he rarely ever let Toffee see. It was then that he realized he had stepped into something very private- and it was also then that he realized he didn't want to leave. 

He didn't know much about Milo, even though his brother was so infatuated with him. Toffee knew that Milo was old. Much older than Milk, which didn't mean too much, since Milk was quite young- but then Milo had admitted that he was older than Salt, as well. Which also meant he was older than Toffee, as well. 

Then there was Zenny. Milo's brother, that was taken by the void. Zenny was Salt's other boyfriend, due to the fact that Milo and Zenny shared a body. Zenny was a...rather feral sounding monster, which his growls, sounding alike to a lion's mere moments away from ripping out your throat. Yet, Zenny was nothing but gentle, kind, and caring. Multiple times has Milo passed out from overworking himself, only for Zenny to take control, and catch his brother's body before he wound up with a cracked skull. Zenny's kindness spread to Salt, as well. They were wonderful for his brother, especially mentally. 

“No, I don't think that will happen,” Milk's voice cut through his thoughts like a gentle kiss to the cheek, reminding him why he was here- to lookout for his brother, to find out what was wrong, and if it could harm him. 

“But you reacted badly to it, so I-” Milo started, his voice picking up speed. “I- what if he does too? A-and I've never- gods...fucking hell, Milk, I'm so sorry-” 

“There's nothing to apologize for,” There was a soft creaking of wood, most likely Milk leaning over the kitchen table to hold Milo's hand. “It was a long time ago, we were both having hard times back then.” 

“No, I was awful-” Milo's soul thrummed with pure panic- as a shuffle of clothing rang out, a clack of bone on bone. If Toffee didn't know Milo, he'd fear that the small skeleton had slapped Milk. But he did know him, and he also knew Milo would never do that. So...what was that sound...? 

“Careful,” His mate said, dripping with concern. 

“I'm fine-” Milo hissed out from his teeth, “Fuck, I didn't mean- ow...shit...” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“N-no, no. Gods, I- I pulled my hand back to fast, I guess. Heh.” Milo's voice shifted to one he used often, one holding only light-hearted fun. That was the voice of a liar. Pulled back to fast? Perhaps his hand his his cheek, or other hand? It seems he had panicked from Milk's touch. Why...? 

A long moment passed, no words being spoken. The only sound being a continuous hum of nervousness. It took Toffee much too long to realize that sound was Milo's soul beating much too fast. 

“I don't think this will change anything,” Milk finally spoke, his voice betraying his concern. Perhaps Milo had bruised himself? He sounds focused on something else... 

“I left you...” Milo's voice croaked. 

Toffee's soul squeezed- wanting nothing more than to round the corner, and fling his hand-held items. He wanted to pour his magic into Milo, to soothe that broken sound that he'd never heard from the monster- 

“I gave you an ultimatum, it was hardly your fault-” 

This must be what Milk told him about... How Milo and Milk were partners once, hundreds of years ago... They said they had left it on good terms... Had they lied? 

“I still left-!” Milo's voice was filled to the brim with sorrow, like a dam much too full, about to crack, and flood. 

Milk, likely being able to tell how close to breaking his friend was, stood up, his chair's legs scatching against the tile. “Milo-” He sounded like he was talking to a cornered cat, fearful of what they might do if he moved too quickly. “Please, you need to calm down. How about we-” 

“No, no, fuck, I- No- I gotta go-” Milo rushed out of the room, right past Toffee- The taller, pink skeleton reached out, dropping his bags in the process. His fingers just barely caught on Milo's hoodie- then the smaller skeleton was gone, likely hiding in the void. 

Damnit! He'd almost gotten him! Milo shouldn't be alone right now!! Not with all that sorrow clouding his soul, his self hatred that Toffee could feel so strongly it almost made him hate himself too- He should've-!

“How long have you been here?” Milk asked, voice tired as his long arms wrapped around Toffee's middle. “Your eggs broke.” 

“M-my eggs?” Toffee asked, rather confused. 

Milk hummed, nuzzling his chin onto Toffee's shoulder, “The ones from the store? The bags. You dropped them, love.” 

Toffee looked down, rather surprised that he had. He was even more surprised that he didn't care- even though food was rare to come by in his world, and he was always careful with it- he still couldn't bring himself to think about it.   
Instead, all he could think about was Milo, and how he always, always wore a mask, that Toffee had somehow never seem through before this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe <3


End file.
